whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonozaki Shion
Sonozaki Shion is the older (believed to be the 'younger' by others than themselves) twin sister of the Sonozaki twins. She was taken to a boarding school but then escaped the school with the help of Kasai, a man who is like a bodyguard to the Sonozaki family. She is in love with Satoshi Hojo. She is seen to be the villain in Meakashi-hen, which is told from her perspective of Watanagashi-hen and shows that she was the main villain behind Watanagashi-hen. She despised Satoko Hojo in Meakashi-hen, but during the chapters after that, the two have shown a sister-like bond, and Shion even puts her life on the line to save her. She works as a waitress at the Angel Mort restaurant and is also the manager's assistant for the Hinamizawa Fighters little league team. In truth, she was actually born as Mion Sonozaki, the elder sister. However, due to sister swapping even at a young age, she had to become Shion after Mion was branded with the tattoo. Physical Appearance Shion resembles her sister in every way, except Shion leaves her hair down and has a yellow ribbon tied on the back of her head to differ from her sister. On her school days (starting with Kai), she wears a short sleeve buttoned white shirt with a blue-striped (or white-striped) ribbon tied around the collar, and a blue mini-skirt. On her free days, she wears a sleeveless turtle-neck, vertical-striped shirt. On the chest region of the shirt, there is what appears to be yellow gems of some sort. She also wears a black buttoned mini-skirt, and white small heels. Relationships 'Mion Sonozaki' Mion is Shion's sister. Despite their differences, the two have a close relationship, but in Watanagashi-hen and Meakashi-hen, she killed Mion, blaming her for Satoshi's sudden disappearance, saying she didn't do anything to try and save him, and that she was directly involved with his disappearance. 'Satoshi Hojo' Shion has deep feelings for Satoshi. Her feelings for him are the main reason she killed people in Watanagashi-hen and Meakashi-hen. Satoko Hojo Initially, Shion disliked Satoko because she blamed her for Satoshi's suffering. Shortly before Satoshi disappeared, Shion promised him she would look after Satoko. After that, Shion became something like an older sister to her. In Minagoroshi-hen, Shion went as far as to plan to kill Satoko's abusive uncle, Teppei, to save Satoko from him. In Kai Satoko also calls Shion "Nee-nee" the feminine of "Nii-nii" calling her in the cute term of older sister. Live action In Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Chikai, there is a scene were Keiichi and 'Mion' stay after school (without club). Keiichi asks 'Mion' about Satoshi. She tells him that he was hard working and everyone liked him. She also pulled her hair band out of her hair, letting her resemble Shion during the scene. Trivia *"Shi" means 'death'. This is possibly a reference to Shion's darker side. This theory is strengthened with the fact that "Mort" in Angel Mort is French for 'death', and the restaurant's name could be translated to "Angel Death" or "Death Angel". Images 344008.jpg|Shion in her Angel Mort uniform shion sonozaki.jpg See Also Mion Sonozaki Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The Club